


To the Base

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alright take my keyboard away, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shameless Nut, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, belly bulge, yeah I know its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata is determined to get to the base despite Ushijima reassuring him it's okay if he doesn't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500446
Comments: 19
Kudos: 798
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	To the Base

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this kinktober is late. Ah well, better late than never.

Shouyou can say for sure that his boyfriend adores him in his strange, quiet way. Maybe it’s the way he wears a small smile as he looks at Shouyou when he believes Shouyou isn’t looking back. Or maybe it's how he said ‘Hinata Shouyou? Yes, he is my boyfriend’ to the reporter on TV a few days ago. Perhaps it shows in the way Wakatoshi picks him up and hugs him tightly as if seeing Shouyou is the best part of his day.

No, Hinata certainly knows how he can tell that Wakatoshi adores him. It's because he just said it. If there is one place that Ushijima is talkative, it’s in the bedroom, or sitting on the couch with Shouyou straddling his lap, no clothes between them. Hinata always starts off their sexy times for a couple of reasons. The first one is because he likes feeling in control so Wakatoshi lets him have it. The second one is because Ushijima is afraid he’ll hurt Shouyou and has voiced the concern aloud. Hinata is measurably smaller compared to his giant of a boyfriend and what Wakatoshi is packing under his clothes is proportionate to the rest of his body in every way. Occasionally, Shouyou wonders how his boyfriend’s dick never falls out of his shorts.

“You’re so beautiful, Shouyou. I adore you,” Ushijima says, carding his fingers through Shouyou’s orange locks. The words make him shiver and he lets out a long breath as he works to slide further down on his boyfriend’s thick dick. They kiss sweetly, soft chaste pecks as Wakatoshi massages the base of Shouyou’s spine with his thumbs.

Hinata buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as he forces himself down more. “How far am I?” His voice is muffled, but ‘Toshi can hear the near desperation in his tone.

“About halfway.” That’s when the Hinata’s trembling becomes obvious. “You don’t have to do this, Shouyou. I’m fine with how we are.”

“I’m not,” the smaller man declares, looking up at Ushijima with determination as he lets out another deep breath and sinks down more. “Tonight, is the night that I go to the base.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” ‘Toshi says seriously. He watches Shouyou close his eyes, sees the way his chest rises, and then his boyfriend is seated all the way to the base of his dick. Hinata lays his forehead against Wakatoshi’s chest as he continues to shiver.

“Oh, oh what the hell?!” Shouyou looks up at him with wide, alarmed eyes a moment later. “Are you seeing this?!” He gestures to his pelvic area. Ushijima looks but doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, so he shakes his head. “Okay, how about do you feel this?” Hinata asks pointedly, sliding his palm against his lower abdomen. It brings about an enjoyable pressure on Wakatoshi’s hard length and he nods as it clicks in his mind that Shouyou is gesturing to a slight bulge that is certainly the large dick buried in him.

The sight of that makes pleasure tingle in him from his balls all the way to the ends of his limbs. Ushijima grasps Hinata’s waist and grinds up into him, watching the outline of his dick wobble a little. Shouyou braces his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and slowly lifts himself up until the thick head of ‘Toshi’s dick is pulling at his rim before slipping back down all the way again. Neither man looks up from between them, opting to watch the outside show of the internal affair. One hand still holding fast to Wakatoshi’s shoulder, Shouyou puts the other firmly against his stomach as he pulls himself up and down again at a slow and steady pace. That makes Wakatoshi choke on a moan and he tightens his grip on Hinata’s waist.

"How does it feel?" Hinata asks, setting a lazy rhythm as he rides his boyfriend.

"Kind of weird but very good," Wakatoshi tells him through clenched teeth.

Shouyou hums his approval as he rolls his hips. In turn Wakatoshi’s cock rubs firmly against his prostate and it makes him sink his nails into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Every roll is sweet yet torturous because it sends jolts of pleasure through him, but he craves more friction that he seems unable to achieve on his own. “Hey ‘Toshi, I need you to-” Shouyou cuts himself off, his cheeks warming up as he finally looks up to see the quiet rapture on Wakatoshi’s face.

“You need me to what, Shouyou?”

“F-fuck me.” At Wakatoshi’s look of uncertainty he pushes on, “It’s okay, I’m used to your size now, you won’t hurt me. I need more, well, everything. Harder, faster, rougher,” he finishes breathlessly.

Still appearing uncomfortable with the idea, Wakatoshi tells him, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop if I get started.”

“So, don’t stop,” Shouyou says with a shrug, “I want it.” Watching Wakatoshi’s resolve crumble away is so satisfying for him.

Before he can register what is happening, Shouyou finds himself on his back on the couch with Wakatoshi towering over him. The drag of his boyfriend’s cock against his insides makes him shudder and after only a few tentative thrusts Wakatoshi finally snaps his hips forward. Shouyou arches his back off the couch and throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open.

“More,” Shouyou practically sobs to Wakatoshi when he does it again.

It must be enough because Wakatoshi lets loose after that, fucking into Shouyou mercilessly, his large hands wrapping around Shouyou’s waist to hold him in place. Small breathy moans slip from between Wakatoshi’s lips and Shouyou can’t help but think they’re the prettiest sounds he’s heard from the man yet.

A fast and unexpected orgasm crashes into Shouyou making him tense up and writhe beneath his boyfriend who slows down. “Don’t stop, ‘Toshi, please keep fucking me,” Shouyou begs through his tears of pleasure. Wakatoshi delivers, pushing Shouyou’s knees up to his chest and pounding into him relentlessly. The oversensitivity subsides quickly, his dick hardening with renewed excitement, and absolute ecstasy takes over. It feels as if Wakatoshi’s dick is reaching all the way to his sternum and Shouyou knows he can never go back to the way they used to have sex.

There is a small warning of the next orgasm’s approach, but it hits him just as hard as the first one and he demands that Wakatoshi keep going. His answer comes in the form of his boyfriend fucking him faster and harder than before as his grasp on Shouyou’s thighs tighten to a bruising level.

“I adore you so much, Shouyou. You’re so good to me. Such a good boy,” Wakatoshi rasps out between thrusts. Every moan and praise that Wakatoshi lets out has Shouyou’s dick twitching and the pleasure in him builds rapidly once more. “I’m so close.”

“Cum for me, ‘Toshi,” Shouyou pleads as the heat in his stomach reaches it’s boiling point.

The first twitch of his boyfriend’s dick against his insides followed by a hot stream of cum has Shouyou coming undone. He screams Wakatoshi’s name as his ass clenches around his boyfriend’s cock to milk every drop from him.

By the time their orgasms end, both men are spent. Wakatoshi uses the last of his energy to pick Shouyou up, while he’s still buried deep in his ass, and carries him to the bedroom where he lays on the bed with Shouyou on top of him.

“Is it selfish if I want to stay like this forever? With you in me?” Shouyou mumbles sleepily.

“No,” Wakatoshi answers as he plays with Shouyou’s hair lazily. “I wish we could too. You feel so good on me.”

Shouyou can feel his cheeks heating up. “Hey, ‘Toshi?”

“Hmm?”

“I adore you too,” Shouyou murmurs, kissing Wakatoshi’s collarbone, “I just thought you should know.”

“When I say I adore you,” Wakatoshi starts but it cutoff by one of Shouyou’s fingers on his lips.

“Yeah, I know,” Shouyou whispers, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a [Carrd](https://tiffersthenerdy.carrd.co/)!


End file.
